Leviathan (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
The Leviathans are a race of ancient monsters that were created after the Archangels, making them the second living species in existence. They predate younger angels, human souls, or other living creatures. Originally, God's intentions were to create a race of beings that would safeguard his creation, unfortunately their insatiable appetite proved dangerous. God intended to destroy them but his sentiment for them was too strong, but he couldn't risk them running around devouring his creations so he then created the Higher Angels, the Seraphims and Watchers, to aid the Archangels to help imprison every last one of them into a realm he created known as Purgatory. Powers and Abilities The Leviathans are by far the dangerous monsters in creation. Despite having common supernatural powers, they're nearly impossible to kill due of how a majority of supernatural weaponry can barely harm them or much less kill them. * Angelic and Demonic Negation: A Leviathan is capable of negating the angelic or demonic powers of younger angels and lesser demons. Only Higher Angel or Greater Demons on the level of a Prince of Hell are immune. * Immortality: The Leviathans were created after the Archangels and predate other angels, souls, or everything else, making them over a billion years old. The Leviathans can live more than a million, if not, billions of years without aging or withering. * Nigh-Invulnerability: The Leviathans are extremely hard to kill as nothing, not even angelic weaponry can kill them. The Leviathans are much like worms, cut the head off, they'll still remain alive and stabbing them in the vitals won't do it either. Borax can harm them much like how salt harms a snail. High tier Leviathan hardly succumb to the Borax's effects and will ignore the pain. The only one weapon that can kill a Leviathan is a righteous bone washed in the blood of the three fallen. A Higher Angel is capable of killing a Leviathan by smiting the head, but only if the head has been severed first. Archangel Level Entities or higher can destroy a Leviathan with their own power, no need for any weaponry or beheading. * Regeneration: With their impossibility of being killed, a Leviathan can regenerate from injury, even if they are crushed to death. If the head is severed, it will only take time until it can reattach itself. Dick Roman used his powers to make multiple copies of himself, but none of them are strong or real as the original. * Shape-Shifting: A Leviathan can later its appearance into anyone. Their shape-shifting powers are unique since all they need is a person's DNA and when they do absorb the DNA, they gain any memories or knowledge of the person they copied. A Leviathan is unable to absorb the DNA of powerful entities. Edgar attempted to do so on Cassandra but it ended up killing him due of his body unable to take the amount of power she wielded. * Super Strength: A Leviathan by far are one of the most physical strongest entities in the supernatural series. The low and mid tiers can overwhelm all angels except Grigori, young or Full Level Seraphims, all demons except Cain, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Ladon, and Nima, all deities except Cheif Deities and Titans. High tiers such as Dick Roman can overwhelm all angels except Gadreel or Full Level Seraphim, all monsters except Adam, Eve, and Ladon in his true form. Archangel Level Entities or above can effortlessly take on any Leviathans. * Supernatural Concealment: A Leviathan can mask its presence from any entity, even angels such as Ishim, Mirabel, and Benjamin were not able to detect Edgar, who was disguised as a detective in Kevin Tran's home. Castiel is able to perceive their true visage due of having them inside his body. Cassandra is able to see their true visage as well and commented on that they are exactly large serpents. * Venomous Blood: A Leviathan's own blood is a black goo, which is actually very toxic to all living creatures, even towards younger angels and lesser demons. Edgar easily killed Mirabel and Benjamin by injecting them with his own blood. Only Higher Angels the Full Level Seraphims and Watchers are immune. Greater Demons such as Dukes are resistant to it as well. Vulnerabilities Hardly anything can kill a Leviathan and it would only take powerful entities, capable of destroying them without the use of weaponry. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Borax: For some reason the substance can harm a Leviathan, burning their flesh. A blast of borax can knock a low tier Leviathan down. Mid tier can by harmed, but can resist, High tiers are hardly fazed and will just ignore the pain. * Angel Sword: This angelic weapon can only harm a Leviathan but cannot kill them. It can be used to sever the head and the angel can then smite the head. * Archangel Blade: The weapon of an Archangel can only do much as harm them, whether it's struck at their vitals. * Seraph Blade: The weapon of a Seraph can severely harm a Leviathan, but it cannot kill them. It can be however used to sever a Leviathan's head and the angel can then smite the head. The blade will cause a short paralysis to the severed head, preventing it from reattaching itself. Destroying Beings * Adam and Eve: The Father and Mother of All can overwhelm low and mid tier Leviathans with ease. Eve is equally matched with high tier Leviathans, while Adam can overwhelm any individual Leviathan with ease. * Ancient Ones: Any Leviathan can kill Chimera and Sphinx. Hydra can overwhelm low tier Leviathans and harm mid tier Leviathans. Seth can equally match mid tier, but cannot physically overwhelm mid tiers. Nima can only physically match high tier Leviathans but is unable to kill one. Only Ladon can overwhelm any Leviathan, especially in his true form. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the same level of an Archangel can destroy a Leviathan. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Leviathans can destroy a Leviathan. * Cassandra Masters: Cassandra can easily destroy a Leviathan. as a child should could have done it easily, but she didn't know how to use her powers to their maximum, but when she aged rapidly to a teen, she easily incinerated one and the other was smited. Later on she easily physically overwhelms many Leviathans. During the final battle, she erased Dick Roman from existence, even when the latter was empowered by the Word of God (Leviathan/Monster Tablet). * Greater Demons: The First Beast can kill Princes and Knights. Dukes can overwhelm low tier and only harm mid tier Leviathans. Cain overwhelm low and mid tier Leviathans. Dick Roman can kill any demon. * Higher Angels: Grigori and Castiel can overwhelm low tier and equally fend off against mid tier Leviathans. Gadreel can only equally fend off against high tier Leviathans. Full Level Seraphims can overwhelm any individual Leviathan with ease. * Nephilim: A Emim or higher can overwhelm and kill any Leviathan. * Primordial Entities: The First beings in existence can destroy the Leviathans without effort. God created them and he would have erased them if it weren't for his sentiment for his creation. Weapons * Bone of Righteous Mortal washed in the Three Blood of Fallen: The only known weapon that can permanently kill a Leviathan is a righteous mortal bone washed in the blood of the three fallen which are are fallen angel, king of hell, and alpha monster. The side effect of this weapon is that any individual that is near proximity when this weapon is used will be dragged to Purgatory. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five beings in creation. The Leviathans are not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:God's Creations Category:Strongest of Species Category:Monsters Category:Leviathans Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Fanon Characters